


Aware - Song Fic

by heroleonardsnart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, first fanfic so be nice please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy share a house.<br/>Bellamy loves Clarke and he thinks she doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fanfic based on a song of Front Porch Step and don't have any rights on the song
> 
> special thanks to the bellarke whatsapp chat people that made me post this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke likes to sing with her headphones on.  
> Bellamy likes Clarke, and will even watch Pride and Prejudice just to be close to her.

 

“ _Well I see you standing there and your eyes are unaware_

_That I've been staring at them all night, wishing the brain behind them cared_

_About the way you make me feel or how your smile makes me nervous_

_Or how the fact that you exist makes me feel like I have a purpose”_

 

_*_

Bellamy walked through the front door and there she was. Clarke was sitting on the couch totally unaware of his presence and was singing quite loudly to whatever music was pounding out of her headphones. Bellamy looked at her for one more minute before making himself noticed. He wanted to preserve that image of Clarke, that sweet innocent image.  _“Shit, she's your sisters best friend, get over yourself!”_ his mind retaliated. Bellamy blushed a little, not that she saw him, but she was there, on his couch and all relaxed in their home, and for him  _she_ was home. 

He finally figured that being there looking at her could be creepy if she noticed, so he decided to speak up.

“You know princess, you're singing really loud” Bellamy nearly shouted, tapping the blonde on the shoulder and smirking when she jumped. 

“Jesus Christ Bellamy, you scared me” Clarke snapped at him and rolled her eyes when he laughed again at her angry look. “That's not funny you idiot! If I die of a heart attack who's going to take all your _‘history is amazing’_ shit?” she teased him, taking her headphones off.

Bellamy looked into her eyes, his gaze so piercing it was almost like he could see her soul. She blushed a little and returned the look. Bellamy felt himself growing red and hurried to answer. 

“Octavia will.” he said shortly.

“Bellamy, she can't even look at your face these days… You know that” Clarke replied, sceptical. He knew she was being gentle, Octavia wanted to kill him since the day he (finally) met Lincoln...

“Yeah” he said finally. Clarke touched his arm lightly and even that light caress was enough to give him chills. How could he be so hopelessly in love with this girl? He was so fucked.

She smiled at him and told him to go shower and change so they could have dinner in peace. He obeyed and left the room with a smile leaving Clarke alone with her headphones again. 

When he got back he figured that dinner to Clarke was (once again) popcorns and Netflix and he was  _so okay_ with it. He sat next to her and she came a little closer to him. He thought it felt like heaven,  as a peaceful  look crossed his face . 

“No way am I watching ‘Ulysses’ again she warned. “That would be like the second time this month.” Bellamy made an angry face to her and she lift an eyebrow in return. Bellamy automatically turned into a sad puppy. She smiled brightly. 

“Whatever you want princess.” 

They ended up watching 'Pride and Prejudice'. Bellamy spent the whole movie making jokes about Mr. Darcy’s hair, which was to be expected. When the scene where Miss. Bennet kisses Mr. Darcy to a sunset background, Bellamy couldn't help looking at Clarke with a shy smile. She was so engrossed in the movie he felt sure she wouldn't notice him, but she did. 

At his look Clarke sat up straighter on the couch and looked back at him. 

“Are you always this happy watching 'girly films' or is it just me?” she teased him. “Because I'm not sure I've seen you this cheerful in ages.”

“It's definitely you princess” He replied with his heart skipping a few beats. She looked at him thoughtfully before blushing and her gaze somewhere behind him. A minute later she smiled and his heart started beating again.

“Good” she said, that silly smile still on her face. 

 

*

 

2.37 am.

Octavia:

Is my brother still weird or whatever about our fight? Don't tell him, but I feel awful about it.

 

3.53am

Clarke:

He's fine, I'll take care of him.


	2. You should know I need your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke likes her music loud even if it's 2am.  
> Bellamy wants to sleep and he is stubborn guy, she'll put it down or else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wrote this, idk where this is heading but for now this is it.  
> Also sorry for the typos, but english isn't my mother tongue!!

“ _I'm sick of lying in your bed while we're both laying down_ _  
__you say you want me for a friend. I hope you know I hate that sound_ _  
__But I will bite my tongue because I hate when you're pissed off_ _  
__But you should know I need your touch like falling rain on thirsty crops_ _“_

 

_*_

 

It was two in the morning and Bellamy wanted to fucking sleep. Of course Clarke was playing her music too loud again. Like last night, and the night before, and every night if he felt like being honest. Bellamy got out of bed and looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were already turning red from lack of sleep and God did he need to rest for a few hours. 

He set his back straight and left his room to knock on the Clarke's door. He knocked once and there was no answer, so he kept knocking until she came out. Eventually she did.

“What the fuck Bellamy!” Clarke looked pissed.

“You don't have the right to say what the fuck like that, it's like two in the morning and I can still hear 4 Non Blondes singing! I need to fucking sleep!” Now Bellamy was annoyed as well.

“... It's Saturday tomorrow, you know that right? Are you going somewhere early? C'mon, don't be an old man as usual.” Clarke was making puppy eyes by now, and damn, he was helpless to those.

“You're right, I'm not going anywhere” he smirked. “Literally” he added. 

Clarke had a confused look on her face and he pushed past her and lay down on her bed. She half smiled.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” She pretended to be upset, she really tried, but it was Bellamy and she could never get mad at him for such small things, so she let out a little laugh and he smirked again.

“I'm staying here until a) I fall asleep and you have to carry me to my bed, or b) you turn your music down.” Clarke half opened her mouth and was about to chastise him, but realized she could do so much better than that. “If that's what you want Bell, but I was already going to bed so I guess I'll join you.” With that said Clarke turned off her music and sat next to him on her bed, covering herself with her purple sheets. Bellamy looked at the girl, amused with her boldness, but kept still. 

Clarke hadn't been expecting him to stay but as the minutes passed and he didn't move, she casually drew him closer to her. He didn't see it coming, thinking that she would push him off instead. But instead he was closer to her than before, her head on his chest and, God, was it perfect.

“So is your problem with 4 Non Blondes or with me?” She finally asked breaking the silence. 

“Right now I don't even have any problem.” he admitted, not without fear that she would take it the wrong way. However she didn't move away like he feared she would, only became a little red. 

“Me neither.” she replied.

 

*

 

They kept talking for hours and sometimes they would just sit, listening to their breathing, but that was fine. Around 5am Clarke's eyes were slowly closing. She moved into a more comfortable position on the bed and he followed her. She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist. Bellamy hesitated a moment, but then relaxed and pulled her closer to him again. Clarke smiled, face turned away from him so he wouldn't notice. However that meant that she didn't see the smile ghosting his lips.

“You know what? My music will always be rather loud from now on.” She turned to face him, smirking He didn't let go of her waist as he cocked an eyebrow teasingly. 

“Yeah, I'll knock more often too”. Now it was Clarke's turn to cock an eyebrow, in an extremely tantalising way. 

“And Clarke?” Bellamy hesitated but quickly added “Do you hold Raven like this too?” Clarke laughed at his question. 

“I hold her tighter” she answered. “But you're holding me so that doesn't apply.” Bellamy smiled at her reply and kissed her forehead.

“Whatever you say princess.”

The next morning when Bellamy woke up, their legs were intertwined and his arm was still around her waist, but she was further away than the previous night, so he pulled her closer. He thought that she was sleeping, but she grabbed his hand and gently opened her eyes. 

Bellamy went red. She noticed it. He knew she did. No one said a thing about it, and for what seemed to be ages no one said nothing at all, like there was some magic around them and none of the two wanted to break the spell. He felt happy and so did she.

 

After that one night, they ended up sharing a bed more often than not. Even if it was just on (what seemed like) friendly terms, Bellamy was content.


	3. The space between our lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke catches Bellamy facebook stalking Lincoln.  
> Miller and Monty come over and Bellamy is not jealous at all

“ _Damn you_ ~~ _stupid_~~ _girl. Why won't you drop your guard?_ _  
__The space between our lips is bound to break my ever aching heart_ _  
__and I am sure that you will never find a man that is ever going to love you more._ _  
__So why won't you love me?_ _“_

 

_*_

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked coming out of nowhere.

“Nothing!” Bellamy almost jumped off the couch at the sound of her voice and immediately locked his phone screen.

“Were you, by any chance, Facebook stalking me?” Clarke smirked seeing he was as red as tomato.

“Not you, no.” He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

“Then who?” Clarke wrestled his phone from him and unlocked it. “ _She knows my password? Of course she does.”_ Bellamy had lost the track of how many times he had unlocked it in front of her, and he thought she was distracted, who did he think she was? An amateur? A smile crossed his face, but she was already too busy snooping to notice. 

“What the actual fuck were you doing on Lincoln's Facebook? Are you nuts? For God's sake Bellamy, he doesn't even go on there!” Clarke criticised him, but she didn't seem mad, just loud.

“Why is that wrong? I'm just keeping the track of the boy that is dating my baby sister, it's no big deal.” She almost bought it but, unfortunately for Bellamy, she rechecked what he had been looking at and he winced as her jaw dropped a bit.

“This is 2012 Bellamy! You were checking what he was doing like 4 years ago! If Octavia hears about this, you'd better hide.” Clarke laughed loudly. He didn't think that was funny, but she was laughing, how could he not smile?

“Fine Clarke, I'm a creepy older brother who stalks everyone my sister dates! But c'mon he's wearing beach shorts in the middle of a mall! He can't be a good man! Who does that?!” He was trying so hard to justify himself that Clarke almost stopped teasing him. 

“Don't be so judgmental! Besides, Miller pointed out on the description that he was drunk” She was getting a bit cocky and was thoroughly enjoying teasing Bellamy this much. “ _And_ he is _not “_ in the middle of a mall” he's barely standing by the entrance.”

“Okay, fine! Maybe I'll text Miller and ask him what really happened!” He was so sure of himself that she stopped laughing and offered him her hand.

“Okay deal but, for the record, let me warn you that you're a weirdo and he will make fun of you 'til the end of your life.” Clarke was also _really_ sure of herself.

 

*

 

4.43pm

Bellamy:

 

I want to ask you something but it's hard to explain. Can you come over?

 

4.57pm

Miller:

 

Yes sure, I'll be there in 20.

 

*

 

“You asked him to come over right?” Clarke asked the minute he put down his phone.

“Yeah… Why?” He looked confused. Clarke smirked.

“I needed to be sure, I just invited Monty.” Clarkes smile was big.

“What? Why would you do that?” He had a really cute confused face, or so Clarke thought.

“Well, because a) I need a witness of your loss, and b) Monty has had a crush on Miller pretty much since the day he met him.” 

“Don't make me _that_ face” he argued. “I'm not dumb, I know that, just never thought of you as a Cupid.” He rolled his eyes, but made a half smile, “ _of course she would try to bring those two together”._

“What you never thought of me in diapers?” She smirked back at him.

“You want me to think of you on your underwear?” He bit his bottom lip.

“That's not what...” Clarke never finished her sentence because someone knocked at the door and Bellamy rushed to open it, trying not breaking eye contact.

 

*

 

The first one to arrive was Monty of course, but he lived about five minutes on foot away so it was predictable. He said hi to Bellamy, but saved his hug for Clarke, She smiled at him and hugged him back. That was his way of saying thanks. Monty was cute and it was great to have him around. Clarke had known Monty since she was 15 and he had been her first friend in a new school and since then they've remained close.

Bellamy was now looking at them as they were already sitting on the couch talking, He did not like that dynamic, not that he was a jealous guy. At least he told himself that he really wasn't but when it came to Clarke it was always weird and she was always special. He was not very into sharing her. Even if it was a stupid reaction, because Monty was gay anyway.

Clarke raised her head and their gazes crossed. She seemed confused by his slight glare and why wouldn't she be? She didn’t know anything about his emotions. 

The doorbell rang and he went to open, his face still somewhat (stupidly) darkened by the fact that Monty and Clarke were so close.

“What's going on?” Miller asked immediately, and he _was not_ talking about the text.

Bellamy jerked his head towards Clarke and Monty. Miller smiled at the sight of Monty. 

“Oh c'mon lover boy.” Miller pushed past Bellamy, grabbing his arm during the process and pulling him into the house.

“Miller! Finally” Clarke hugged him too. Bellamy rolled his eyes at him. Miller looked back at him and half whispered something like “There’s nothing I can do about it dude” Bellamy knew Miller was right. Doesn’t mean he cared though.

“So Miller” Clarke shot a quick glance at Bellamy before turning back towards Miller and continuing “Bell was stalking Lincoln, _Octavia’s boyfriend”_ \- she made sure to emphasise that last part - “And he saw this photo” Clarke showed the photograph to Miller and Monty leaned a bit over him so he could see it too. At least he would say that when being asked about it.

“And what?” Miller was confused now, but also smiling, Monty was _really_ close.

“And he claims that it's in the middle of a mall! Now, is it?” Clarke already had a victorious look on her face, a deserved one by the way.

“Hell no!” Miller was almost shouting. Then he looked over and saw Bellamy with a somewhat sad face. He pulled himself together and added “I mean, as far as I remember it was like 3 in the morning and we were just out of some pub, but we were drunk I could be wrong.” He tried to make Bellamy’s defeat less memorable, but Clarke wouldn't let him.

“I told you! Lincoln is a really nice guy that wears beach shorts at due times and places.” She kept coming closer at every word and when she finished her face was just a few centimetres away from his. 

He stared at her lips for more time than was probably acceptable and she blushed. A few seconds later they remembered that they were not alone in the room. 

“Yeah?” Bellamy started, “You might as well keep him!” He turned back and went to the kitchen. 

Clarke glanced at Monty and he shrugged. Clarke followed him.

“Bellamy, what is going on?” She asked, almost annoyed by his antics.

Bellamy stared at the floor and didn't answer her. She grabbed his jaw and made him look at him.

“What?” He finally asked. 

“Why all that buzz about Lincoln? He _is_ a nice guy.”

“Okay Clarke I already got it! Jesus.” Clarke was still holding him and was not planning to let go, or so it seemed.

“You're such an asshole! He's nice to your sister and a nice _friend_ in general! That is all.” He looked down at her with such tenderness in his eyes she felt herself melt.

“I know princess.” He pressed a small kiss in her forehead. “I know.” 

“ _But what do_ you _know?”_ he thought.


	4. The only place I feel at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has had the worst day.  
> Clarke doesn't help.  
> And then she does, as usually.

“ _Well I hate your cigarettes and the men that you go see_ _ **  
**__Because one is killing you, while the other's killing me_ _ **  
**__But I know that you'll stay stubborn because you know I'll stay alone_ _ **  
**__'Cause we both know, inside your grasp, is the only place I feel at home”_

 

*

 

It was one of those days where Bellamy woke up tired. He got up late ‘cause his phone had died the night before. Clarke usually wakes him up a few minutes before his phone even rings (since they sleep together almost every time now) but she also overslept. So he got up  _late_ and arrived at his work in the library  _late._ His morning was already pretty crap so he figured that he could go to lunch earlier. Octavia called him during his lunch hour and somehow they managed  _not_ to fight! That made him smile a little after they hung up.

After lunch he got back to the library a little more cheerful. Then he saw someone was  _fucking_ smoking! 

Bellamy was pissed, the library was his favourite place in the world (bed with Clarke not included) and there was some jerk trying to mess it up. Bellamy set his back straight and went to see the face of the asshole. And surprise surprise,  _Finn Collins_ .

“What are you doing man?” Bellamy shouted. Then he looked to the person by his side and froze. “C-Clarke?” 

“This is so _not_ what you’re thinking!” She started. “He almost trapped me here, Bellamy! No Bellamy – wait!”

He turned his back to her forgetting what took him there in the first place. What was she doing? In his sacred ground? Next to that asshole? “ _He broke your heart!”_ Bellamy kicked the trashcan. “ _He made you hate yourself! He made you think you aren’t enough”_ His thoughts kept coming and he was losing it. 

He was about to go back to punch Finn when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her touch, so familiar, so kind and he was  _so_ mad. But he took a deep breath and turned around to meet her gaze.

“What?!” He yelled. “You were fucking smoking! In my library! With _the_ guy that broke your heart in a million pieces!” He was red from anger.

“Damn it Bellamy let me talk!” She always managed to yell louder than he ever could. He stopped himself from retaliating. Instead he took another breath and crossed his arms over his chest. She was shaking. “ _She could use a hug”_ he thought. “ _I hate myself”_ his mind added. 

“Please princess,” for the first time in ages he was calling her that ironically. She seemed to notice, but ignored. “Go ahead.” He added, lifting an eyebrow.

“Miller called me, he asked me to come because he had some pamphlet about an art exhibition that the owners of the gallery where I do art shows sometimes are planning. Apparently they called him while you were out to have lunch so he was the first to know. He called me so I could be prepared and so I could have an advantage and start work sooner than the other people applying. So, since I was here, I grabbed a book and sat down so I could be here when you came back.” She was talking so fast she was breathless, like she needed to say what she had to say as quickly as possible or he would turn his back on her. She looked so concerned. He felt himself melt a little but kept his hard look.

“And so-?” he asked.

“And so I was sitting when that piece of shit came in, and sat by my side.” He couldn’t help but smile a little after hearing her calling him “ _piece of shit”._ She proceeded. “And he had a pack of cigarettes and some matches. I told him this was no place to smoke and to get the fuck out, but he answered, and I’m quoting, ‘ _I can either light up a cigarette or this whole place, so choose.',_ you arrived pretty much in the moment he lit the-“. She couldn’t finish because he was already turning his back to meet Finn. 

He was still smoking! That guy was really an asshole. Bellamy grabbed him by his shirt.

“Listen to me you little bug,” he put the cigarette out on the backpack lying on the table. “You come near this library or Clarke again and I will end you! I will smack that pretty arrogant face into a million pieces if you come near here, _but_ if you come near Clarke I will end your existence on Earth. Now get lost. I’ll turn my back and give you ten seconds.” Bellamy paused and smiled. “If after eight of them I can still see your shadow you’re fucked.”

Bellamy let Finn go but made him fall by putting a foot on his way. 

“Tick-tock”. He said as Finn got up and ran away of the library. He saw him leaving and smiled at himself, ‘ _I’ll never see his ass again’_ he thought.

“Six seconds.” A voice said behind him. ‘ _Clarke’._

“What?” He said, his voice husky.

“That’s the time it took him to leave.” Clarke offered him a smile. 

“Clarke I-“he started, but she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged her back but a moment later he was lost. He had just yelled at her. He had just threatened Finn. 

He stopped holding her and pulled away.

“I don’t deserve your hugs. I don’t even deserve you. You saw the way I menaced him, I don’t even know how I controlled myself. Sometimes I have no control if you’re in danger or if someone hurts you.” He was upset and somewhat shaken. He couldn’t even look her in the eye and a solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

“Bellamy! Look at me!” Clarke told him gently holding his jaw while turning his head to face her, after catching his tear on her finger. “You’re no monster. You were just protecting me.” Her eyes were also wet by now.

“I am a monster Clarke! I don’t know what kept me from punching him in the face.” He looked away, but Clarke made him look at her again.

“In here-“she placed her hand over his heart, which was beating erratically. “You’re so much better then him.” she reassured him.

“No Clarke.” He said. He placed his hand over hers as he continued. “In here, I can only think of your safety, and I will not stop myself the next time he dares to come near you. I need you to know that” He added.

“You will Bell. Deep down you always knew that I wasn’t with him, didn’t you?” Clarke asked. He smiled resting her forehead on hers.

“Yes… Jesus Christ Clarke! I almost killed the guy! I’ve never done anything like this.” He said, still surprised at his reaction to Finn and shaken by the fact that he had reacted so violently. 

“Well, you really love this place.” She said, eyes sparkling.

“Yes, but he’s not the first guy who’s lit a cigarette here.” He assured her. 

“Well then… Maybe you love, -me.” She said, shyly, unwilling to even make the assumption. 

“Yes, maybe I do.” He answered and hugged her tight. 

“If you’re a monster and it's me who turns you into a monster… What am I?” She asked against his skin. 

“Doctor Frankenstein?” He suggested. They both laughed. 

She  _knew_ .


	5. You'll just have to deal

“Now I sit with my guitar. Write you one more stupid song  
I hate the way you make me feel like I'm doing something wrong  
But you'll just have to deal with all the things that I have mentioned  
And I hope this song is golden like the point of my intentions. But...”

*

 

Clarke had had a guitar since she was 13. She was now 21 and still didn’t know how to play it. She had tried learning online (mainly through YouTube tutorials) a few times, but she never really did. Although she was a failure at it, she still loved to grab her shiny guitar and just play with the strings. The sound wasn’t really anything pleasant, but she loved it. She loved any musical sound ever made, and the sensation of making some herself was enough for her to feel full of joy.

She thought she was home alone so she was playing (or trying) when she heard a knock on her door.

“Yes?”

“Can I come in?” Clarke heard Bellamy’s voice through the door and froze for a moment.

“Yes, come in,” She answered a moment later.

He came in her room and sat by her side on the floor placing his hand on her knee while meeting her gaze. She blushed a little at being caught messing around with the guitar.

“I didn’t know you play.” He told her, gesturing to the guitar in her hands.

“Oh, I-, I don’t.” She was now as red as a tomato but had a light smile on her lips.

Bellamy grabbed her guitar gently placing it on his lap and started playing with the strings himself with one hand, the other placed on her knee.

“Do you play?” Clarke asked him, concentrating on the way his fingers ghosted over the instrument.

He smiled.

“I don’t.” He said. “I wish I did though.”

Silence settled after that. His hand was not on her knee anymore, and she missed the contact so she leaned to his shoulder. Bellamy wasn’t surprised, they were friends right? Friends that sleep together almost every night, but friends.

She took a deep breath.

“I got in.” She said after a moment.

“In?” He asked, pulling away.

“In the art exhibition.” She answered.

“That’s awesome Clarke!” He exclaimed while hugging her tightly.

“Yes well… It’s no big deal.” She didn’t seem very excited.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” He asked her right away.

“Nothing, it’s just… The drawing that got in-” She didn’t have the time to finish.

“Wait, what? You got in with a drawing? You have any idea how hard that is?” He almost forgot that she seemed upset.

“Yes Bellamy! I know okay?” She shouted. “Sorry.” she added quickly after.

“Yes right, what is going on?” He seemed hurt, even if he wasn’t, just surprised.

“The drawing that got in…” She grabbed her tablet. “Is this one.” She handed it to him.

His jaw dropped, he still remembered that night, the night they first slept together. She had leaned to him and had kept drawing until they had turned out the light to sleep. He knew she had been drawing a male shape, but he never thought that the boy she was drawing could actually be him. It wasn’t that obvious. It was clearly his bone structure, and his hair length, but the drawing was black and white so it wasn’t possible for him to figure out if those were his eyes or if it was just a big coincidence.

“It’s you.” She whispered.

He should have hidden his surprise better.

“Why did you apply with it?” That was all he managed to say.

“I don’t know.” She breathed out. “It seemed right.” She shrugged.

“And why’s that?”

“I don’t know Bellamy okay? I don’t even know how I started by drawing some random figure and it ended up being you okay?” She was breathless by now. “But it keeps happening these days.”

“What do you mean?” He seemed confused.

“Keep scrolling.” She told him, jerking her head to the tablet, still in his hands.

And so he did. Countless pictures of her works popped up, some landscapes, a library… A library with a man sitting, and that back, yes that was him. He kept scrolling, the next picture he saw was him trying out glasses at the optician, and he remembered that she had had her tablet with her that day, but she always did. He scrolled for a bit longer and between flowers, a drawing of their kitchen, a Brooklyn 99 logo and what seemed to be Jane and Lisbon (from The Mentalist) kissing, he found something like 6 more draws and paintings of him and a couple of paintings of the group.

“Why?” He said minutes later.

“Are you pissed?” She asked looking at the ground.

“Can I see the originals?” He asked.

“Yes, I guess you can.”

“Then no.” He smiled at her a she smiled back.

He gently moved the guitar off his lap and, as soon as he was standing, offered her his hand to help her getting up, which she took gratefully.

They eventually got in her room and she grabbed her case and took out the drawings and paintings handing them to him.

“Of course you got in” He murmured.

She punched him in the arm.

“Shut up.” She went red for the second time that evening.

“Yes, blush now.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

“I hate you!” She said, playfully.

“I couldn’t tell.” He had a funny look.

She was even redder now but at least he seemed happy. He laid on her bed and kept admiring her works from different angles, his smile growing bigger and bigger every time he grabbed a new one. He looked through them all and eventually put them down. Meanwhile she was standing next to the bed, observing him. Bellamy cast his eyes up at her and smiled even more (if that was possible by now).

“Come here.” He told her, grabbing her hand so she could lay next to him.

She leaned to him and breathed him in.

“’Maybe you love,-me’” He quoted her, laughing.

“’Yes, maybe I do.’” She quoted back.

He had a silly smile on his face but he wasn’t sure if she could see it or not. He pressed a kiss on the back of her head.

“That’s good.” He added. “And Clarke?”

She turned in the bed to face him.

“Yes Bell?” She had a silly smile too.

“That draw of Monty and Miller kissing was really on point!” He said laughing.

“OMG” she laughed. “You weren’t suppose do see that!”

“I’m glad I did.” He answered serious. “I’m glad you showed everything to me.”

“I am too.” She smiled and turned his back at him again.

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, breathing against her skin and grinning at the sight of her shivers. 


End file.
